Fate: Shadow's Remnants
by Some guy2283
Summary: An alternate take on the Fifth Grail War. All predicated on a change in the Fourth. Where seven masters faced not only each other. But a competing faction of mages bent of claiming the Grail for themselves. Now in this war, one of the mages survived the previous war with their servant and has returned to once again to fight for the Grail.
1. Prologue

**Important: So it turns out that I don't have as much free time as I thought I did. And I can't get chapters out at a faat enough pace that I'd like to. Would anyone be willing to help me write this story to its completion?**

* * *

The fourth war was different. Instead of seven masters, there were fourteen. Two opposing sides of a single conflict. The masters of the holy church, who went under the name of the Light Faction. These were the members of prominent mage families: Tohsaka, Einzbern, Matou. Each master of Light went into this war with the thought that this would be like the wars of the past. Where seven mages battle to the death for the honor of winning the Holy Grail.

But there was another sect of seven mages who held similar mindset as they did. The mages of shadow as they had come to call themselves. Each of them had their separate reasons for wanting the grail, but they all agreed on how to attain it.

Miyamoto Musashi, Sir Tristan, Lu Bu Feng Xian, Yan Qing, Saint Martha, Helena Blavatsky. Those were six of the seven servants of shadow. They were the unfortunate ones who fell during the last war. As did five of the servants of light.

On the last night of the battle, only 3 servants remained. The Saber and Archer of Light, Artoria Pendragon, and Gilgamesh respectively. And the Lancer of Shadow, Scathach.

Now, merely ten years later, a new set of Masters must fight over the Holy Grail. Both new and experienced mages will take part. But alongside them lies a hidden shadow, a relic from the last war. One that was granted another chance.

Masters, Keep your eyes open, and your mind clear. The fifth Holy Grail War will be unlike any experienced before.


	2. Chapter 1: Return to Fuyuki

**In the prologue, I asked if this story had some merit to it, and you all responded quite well. So, to show my appreciation here is the first chapter to what will hopefully be a wonderful and interesting story. **

**Regarding the direction, this story specifically will follow Ufotable's UBW route. However, there will be darker elements of the alternate Fate: Zero mentioned throughout the story as well. This first chapter is a prime example of that. I may make an alternate timeline which follows the Heaven's Feel route once this is complete. But that's thinking too far ahead for right now. **

**There are some reviews of the Prologue I would like to respond to. **

**Hyperomegasonic26:**** Thankfully for you, I don't plan on turning Scathach into an alter here. Saber alter is plenty enough, but that's for Heaven's feel route. As for our dear Lancer Cú Chulainn, there will be plenty of moments where the two Lancers interact with each other. **

**Lancelot-07:**** Arthur Pendragon could be an interesting twist; I might just consider having Shirou summon him instead of Artoria. Thanks for the suggestion!**

**Nerv-01:**** I want to give servants who haven't appeared in a fate anime the chance to shine, Siegfried had a role in Fate: Apocrypha. As for actual Orion (Not Artemis), I would have to think about that. While I'll freely admit that I believe EMIYA was only in the story for Shirou's character development, I don't know much about Orion personally to try and replace Archer with him. Give me some time to learn a little more about Orion and I'll see if it's possible or not.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Nasuverse or anyone within it, I only own MY OC.**

**Enjoy the (true) first chapter, everyone!**

* * *

Nighttime in the city of Fuyuki, normally everyone would be in bed. Preparing for the next day's events. But for a certain group of individuals, night in when the events finally got interesting. But things were not like this before. There was an event, ten years ago that changed Fuyuki for better or for worse.

The 1st great Fuyuki Grail War. Two teams of Seven masters fought against each other for possession of the Holy Grail. Here, the Mages of Light, those serving the Magus association, fought against a hidden group of masters, known as the Mages of Shadows. In the end, there were only three servants and masters left. Two from the Mages of Light, and one from the Mages of Shadows.

It would have been a dual to the death among the three knight class servants to determine who was worthy of the Grail. But it had already chosen the winner and granted their wish. This is not a story of that war, nor the great fire that followed in its wake. This is a story about the Fifth Holy Grail War, old adversaries competing once again alongside fresh masters. A story of eight servants fighting in a free for all war originally designed for seven.

What happens when a teacher and their student meet on the battlefield? Does the student surpass their teacher as is expected to happen? Or are there still some tricks kept secret by the master?

**(New Fuyuki Church)**

Fuyuki was different, more metropolitan than it was ten years ago. It seems the fire provided enough of a catalyst for the city itself to advance into the modern era properly.

"I can't say that I'm surprised to see that you have returned." Kirei was standing on the altar, facing away from the topic of is rambling. "But then again, I really shouldn't be. The Grail is quite finicky about who it chooses to be Masters." He was reading a tome of sorts, a prophecy or prediction perhaps?

"Aye, that much can be said with certainty." The other Master in the room had a Scottish accent to them. "Although I don't understand why it wished for me to speak with you of all people. Kirei Kotomine." The stare alone would have been enough to kill, let alone the venom in those spoken words. However, it wasn't the first time the holy man had seen that stare. Nor would it be the last.

"The Grail has a reason for everything. Now, is there anything else you need?" The hooded figure began to leave before stopping at the doors. Turning back to face the _'Priest'_ one last time.

"Aye, I just have only one. Where's that Archer of yours?" There was concern evident in their voice. It was quite obvious as to who they were talking about. A certain gold archer who caused havoc during the previous war. The King of Heroes, Gilgamesh.

Kirei would smile a little, holding back a brief chuckle. "You do not need to worry about him. As long as you don't get in our way, we won't interfere with you. Just as we promised." that did little to ease the growing concerns. But it was enough for the time being. Other places were of more importance at the moment. Every second spent wasted here was a missed opportunity elsewhere.

"I decide what I worry about Kirei, not you. This 'alliance' of ours just so happens to be one of them." the hooded figure would then walk out of the church and back into the night. Forming alliances with your former enemy always brought hesitancy and weariness. A betrayal could happen at any conceivable moment.

**(New Fuyuki)**

"Now then, Master." There was a voice waiting just beyond the doors. "You never told me why we're back in Fuyuki." It was Lancer's voice, Scathach's. The Lancer of shadows, one of the few servants that survived the Great Fuyuki Holy Grail War ten years ago.

"I'm surprised that you haven't figured it out by now." The two would begin to walk back into Fuyuki proper. "Ten years ago, we fought in the Grail War here in Fuyuki remember?" It wasn't a difficult question. The events of that War were easily burned into their memories. Unlikely to fade for perhaps thousands of lifetimes.

"Of course, I would remember that. Musashi, Martha, the rest of our old allies. But why are you bringing that up now of all times?" She would ask, still unaware of the true reasoning behind their current situation.

"Because there is a new war is just on the Horizon." The master would stop for a brief moment. "It is different than our previous war. Instead of two teams of seven, there's eight of us fighting in a free for all. More like how a Grail War should be." The two would continue deeper into the city proper. The war would start in a couple of days from now. All that was left was to wait as the other masters summoned their servants.

"This one seems a bit too soon, ten years from the last one?" A look of concern, as well as shock. This war was far too soon, the next one should be in fifty years.

"Aye, that has me concerned the most. Dunno what is the Grail thinking by doin' this." There was more to this war than what could be seen on the surface, the two of them agreed. But for now, all they could do was wait for the war to start.

In the meantime, the Master would start to reminisce about events which happened nine years ago. Back when Scathach finally returned after almost a year apart.

**(Flashback)**

The Scottish Highlands were quiet, peaceful and serene. Nothing save for farms and mountains could be seen to the horizon. This was life after the Great Grail War, a magus now nothing more than a simple farmer. It was necessary to get away from the fires of that last war. The memories ingrained into the mind would last until the end. The screams of horror and fear, they were something no one should hear. But those screams were heard, scarring anyone unfortunate enough to listen to them.

The last moments of that war could be remembered even now. There were only three servants left, the Lancer of Shadow as well and the Saber and Archer of Light. Saber had used their noble phantasm on the grail. Destroying it, yet not doing so at the same time. That one action brought about the great Fuyuki fire. A sacrificial blow, but also an unnecessary one. The grail wouldn't be stopped in its quest to grant the wish asked of it by the victor.

The remaining two Servants, Scathach and Gilgamesh, were the ones unfortunate enough to get bathed in the Grail's mud. The masters fled as best they could, trying to escape the flames and destruction that it brought. Kirei would hide within the city, starting a church to watch over the orphans. Kiritsugu disappeared into the citizenry. But the master of Shadow fled the country. Choosing to live back in Scotland, away from Fuyuki entirely.

"Not a day goes by where I regret not going back and looking for you." It was just about dusk, time to head back in for the night. There were many things to do tomorrow, and probably not enough hours in the day to get them done.

"But alas there's nothing I can do right now. It's probably better for all of us if you died in that fire, Scathach."

The next day brought with it an unexpected visitor. A woman with breathtakingly beautiful red eyes and long purple hair.

"I'm looking for this person." She then held up the last picture she could find of her master she was able to find. "Do you know where they are?"

"Dead, unfortunately." The farmer would say. "Went and died in some foolish thing in Japan." The door would then be shut, but Scathach kept it open. She was determined to find her lost master. As a servant, even with a flesh and blood body, couldn't stay away from their Master for long periods. There was no exception made for Scathatch. Even with her own body back, it was starting to reach its limits without the stable Mana supply that only a Master can provide.

"I know you're lying to me. I can sense their presence in this house." Scathach had a look between disappointment and anger. She was so close, yet fate determined to make this task hard for her.

After a moment, it finally clicked. Every mage gives off a small magic signature. Any servant instinctively knows their master's signature. For Scathach, the one in front of her matched her master's signature almost perfectly.

"I'm angry at myself for not recognizing it sooner." She would begin. "But why did you want to be a farmer of all professions. Master." This would cause the old farmer to stop and turn around. Not wanting to look at their servant in the eyes. Scathach had finally found who she was looking for, the master who summoned her here.

"It's quiet, peaceful even." they would say. "No sounds keep me up at night. Completely unlike what happened during the war." After a year apart, Master and Servant were finally reunited.

"After the Fire occurred in Fuyuki, I tried to find any survivors that I could. I searched and searched throughout the rubble, not having any luck. Eventually, I gave up and decided to return home to Scotland." It was a hard life, being a simple farmer in the Scottish Highlands. But it was comforting, it was a fulfilling life.

Scathach would take a moment, deciding to process this new information and think over her response. "After I was bathed in the Grail's mud, I spent hours looking around for you." there was a certain degree of relief to her voice. A year spent searching had finally concluded.

For the rest of the day, Master and Servant would continue their conversation. Catching up on one another's activities since the end of the Great War.

**(Flashback end)**

"For the present moment at least, we're stuck in an alliance with that right bastard, Kotomine." The wasn't much joy or excitement in those words. Merely old memories jading the tone of their voice.

"Yer bum's oot the windae, ain't it?" to the outside observer, it was a playful jab, nothing more. Two long-time friends picking at each other like normal. But in this instance, it meant something far different. These two relics from the last war, allying with opposing relics from the same war. Former enemies becoming allies in such a short period.

"Haud yer wheesht, lassie. Anno Aih ain't lyin." The two would continue to walk through the city. Taking in the surroundings that they weren't able to last time they were here. From the various new stores to the high rises that were recently constructed. Fuyuki itself had changed a lot since that fire. Perhaps it was for the better?

"So, what's the plan this time around? Right into the fray, just like the last war?" Scathach asked,

"No, I want to do the opposite this time 'round." Caution, this was new. "Let's just observe the other masters for the first couple of days. Don't want to reveal our hand this early on." It was a sound strategy, one that was commonly employed in card games. Read your opponent's carefully, understand how they fight and act. Then act upon their weaknesses to gain victory.

"I see, Let's get straight to business then," The master and servant duo knew their objective. One that was the objective of every magus who participated in this war. "We have a Grail to win."

This would be a Grail war unlike anything seen previously. The old blood wasn't done yet, and one of the Masters of Shadow were still around. As long as this fact remained true, Fuyuki would once again be set aflame. The Grail would want nothing less than a total victory.

* * *

**I wanted to apologize for the fact that I'm not Scottish. So, I don't know if I used the Slang correctly or not. I looked online for what the slang was and used it as best I could, but if I'm wrong and used it incorrectly please let me know so I can correct it.**

**Another thing I want to point out is that Scathach and her master share a close friendship with each other. One akin to lifetime friends. **

**In regards to the next chapter, should I reveal the master's identity or keep it a secret? I'll leave it up to you to decide. **

**I hope you all have a wonderful day and I'll see you in the next update!**


	3. Chapter 2: Lancer-off

**So, I'm rather curious about this and I want your feedback, Should I reveal the identity of Scathach's Master next chapter? Or do you all like the anonymity aspect of it? I'll have a poll up on my profile as this goes live. I look forward to seeing your responses. **

**I've made references to it multiple times in these two chapters. But who would be willing to read a story on the 1st Great Fuyuki Grail War? I would write it myself, but I have other stories and personal things taking up the majority of my time. As a result, I don't know if I'll have the opportunity to write it. I know I'm being rather selfish here, but would anyone be willing to write it? Or is it too early to ask?**

**I had another idea for a story in my head before this one took root. If you know of Artoria (Lancer) from FGO. the story I had in mind would be an AU of Fate/Zero where Diarmuid was replaced by Lartoria. This is probably foolish conjecture, but would such a story be worth pursuing in the future?**

**There are some reviews I would like to respond to rather quickly.**

**Guest:**** I might consider adding Arjuna instead of EMIYA, it's always nice to have a little variety of servants. Thanks for the suggestion! **

**Hyperomegasonic26:**** but what if they already know about the Grail's corruption? What if, during the ten-year difference, Scathach and Gilgamesh told their masters about Angra Mainyu's influence on the Grail? While I appreciate all the speculation, the story is still young, things may yet change. **

**Wira:**** Yeah, I feel the same way, Scottish is a little hard to comprehend. I had to pull the Wikipedia page on Scottish slang and a video by Vanity Fair on YouTube to even get a slight grasp on what some of the terms mean. **

**Nerv-01:**** I'll spoil it here, this chapter has Scathach vs. Cú Chulainn round 1. As for Kirei winning, we'll just have to see how everything plays out. Since he has an alliance with Scathach and her master, I'd say he's got a pretty got shot at it at the moment. **

**Lancelot-07:**** I'll probably use the prototype versions mainly for Arthur. A certain part of me likes the vibe that Gilgamesh provides as-is. But what I think I'll go for is a hybrid of what we get in UBW and Zero. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Nasuverse. Everything is owned by their respective creator.**

**Enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

**(New Fuyuki church)**

"Well, this just got all the more interesting." In the rows of seats sat the infamous Archer of Light, Gilgamesh. "With the Lancer of Shadow and her Master back in play, this war might be entertaining." He was drinking from one of the many wines in his collection.

"Indeed. out of the seven masters of shadow, they proved to be the hardest to deal with." Kirei was still reading the book in his hands. Not even bothering himself to look at the servant who had just recently shown himself. "But it seems like they are just about to begin their first engagement. Against the Magus association of all things."

"I wonder if seeing my lancer back in action will give me the same enjoyment it did back then." There was a certain event which happened in the last war he was referencing. A certain proposal which was left unanswered.

"We shall see."

**(New Fuyuki)**

The master and servant pair were walking through the oddly quiet streets of Fuyuki. Talking to themselves about how the war might play out and what they could do to turn out victorious. Would they be passive, and let the war come to them? Or would they take the initiative and actively hunt the other masters? These were the types of questions that they needed to ask. This was how they lost the last war.

Their stroll would eventually take them to one of the many parks located in the city's center. A simple grassy field where children would play as their parents watched from the many benches scattered throughout. It was here where the two found out that they were not alone. Another master and servant pair had found them. The question was whether or not they were friend or foe?

"It seems Quite confident for you to be walking around so carelessly." She was an Irishwoman, based on the accent alone. "Do you wish to die now of all times?" The blue-clad servant was looking around, his instincts were telling him to be on guard. That something seemed off about this entire encounter. A master wouldn't simply walk around during the night without a servant nearby.

"Lass if you knew what I've been through, dying here is the least of my many concerns." Truly this was another example of the overconfidence of the youth. Always rushing into things which they did not fully understand. Scathach was hiding within the shadows before the confrontation even happened, silently keeping watch for either the signal to strike first or to defend her master should they rush to violence.

"You're a fool to underestimate me. Have you not heard of me before? I am Bazett McRemitz, a member of the Magus Association." The Master was quite familiar with the magus association and hated it with a passion. It looked down on mages with Celtic origins, especially those who liked to use runic magic.

"Aye, I know the magus association well. I'm quite surprised they would let an Irishwoman into their ranks." Bazett would look on in disgust, this scot was willing to defile her accomplishments.

"But I'm afraid that our conversation has to end here." The master would then snap their fingers, what happens next, was anyone's guess.

That was the signal to attack. Rushing out of her concealment, the lancer of Shadow would waste no further time, immediately rushing to engage the blue lancer. Whom she immediately identified as perhaps her most promising student, Setanta or more famously known as Cú Chulainn. The inheritor of her Gáe Bulg.

A lunge forward, parried by a strike of his own. A battle of spears where the difference between victory and defeat, is the slightest misstep. This was how lancers fought, perhaps the most agile of the three Knight classes, they outmaneuvered their opponents, attaining victory by numerous and quick blows. Always on the move, looking for any opening or overextension they could easily take advantage of.

"Is that the best you've got Setanta?" Scathach seemed to be enjoying herself. But at the same time, maintained her stoic expression. Easily dodging each of his blows, countering each with one of her own.

"Oh, don't worry Lady Scathach. I'm just getting warmed up!" The momentum would switch back and forth between teacher and student. A failed attack, followed by a few moments to reposition. The cycle would repeat itself multiple times; attack, counter, reposition. The two of them would repeat this cycle constantly, trying to gain some sort of advantage on the other.

Scathach soon discovered a small gap, an opening where she could gain control over the fight. Whenever Cú made any forward trust, he would extend his foot out a little too far. Making him slightly off-balance. That was just what she needed to secure victory.

"You're open!" as predicted, Setanta did another forward thrust. Extending just a little too much. After easily evading his attack by duking underneath the spear, Scathach would swing her lance around. Aiming exactly where her opponent's overstretched leg was.

He would leap back a couple of feet away from her after making his attack, barely noticing what she intended to do. Wanting instead to put some distance between the two of them, that way she wouldn't be able to try anything without him noticing.

He could sense that Bazett wanted this fight over with now. The tip of his spear would begin to glow. He was about to unleash his Noble Phantasm.

"I regret cutting this fight short, but I want to show you just how far I've come!" Cú would then get into a stance the lancer of shadow knew all too well. The same spear technique that she taught him centuries ago.

"I want no mistakes this time around." That was all he needed, Cú Chulainn was about to unleash the spear's true power. "Show me what you've truly mastered. That everything that I taught you hasn't gone to waste." With nothing more than a grin of excitement, Cú Chulainn unleashed his Noble Phantasm.

"Ready or not, I shall come for your life! **Gáe Bulg!**" The soaring spear that strikes with death. That was his noble phantasm, a causality altering blow that ensured the target was hit. Back when he was alive, it was his ultimate attack of last resort. Defeating his foster-brother Ferdiad as well as his son Connla.

**(New Fuyuki Church)**

Both Kirei and Gilgamesh were watching as the two lancers faced off against each other. They would comment on their stances, any mistakes the servants made. Anything to try and learn what they could about their new ally/future opponent.

"The Gáe Bulg, it is a weapon which Scathach bestowed unto Cú Chulainn alone." Kirei broke the silence. "It is a spear that ensures that its target dies. Quite an interesting weapon, isn't it?" Gilgamesh didn't respond initially, too focused on whether or not the Lancer of Shadow had survived that attack. Eventually, however, he did respond.

"That spear is nothing unique compared to the many that I have." He would lean back in his seat. "I fully expect this to be over soon, my lancer shall be victorious. I shall have it no other way." The two would then focus their attention back on the fight at hand. It was still undetermined if Scathach survived her student's attack or not.

"Do not let me down, Scathach."

**(New Fuyuki)**

The attack itself created a lot of dust which temporarily blinded the two mages. A small light was being drawn, a rune. After which the dust immediately began to settle. Revealing the state, the two lancers were in.

The Gáe Bulg was lying on the ground right next to its intended target, not lodged in her heart as he expected.

Scathach herself taught him of the Noble Phantasm. How it would alter causality in such a way that it would always pierce the heart of its target. But the sight before him left a question in his mind, one that he desperately needed an answer to.

"I don't get it," Cú would begin. "You said it yourself that Gáe Bulg always pierces its target in the heart. So why are you still alive?" He was angry, nearing furious and his expressions and body language showed it.

Scathach would rise soon after, a look of disappointment could be seen. "Did you honestly expect me to fall by the very spear which I spent many centuries on perfecting?" it was a simple question, but the other lancer knew not to answer. "Any warrior would not develop a technique without also learning about any potential counters as well." She had a point; a battlefield was more than a contest of strength. It was also a contest of knowledge, how well you know yourself and your opponents against how well they know themselves and you. In this instance, it seemed that Scathach was the superior combatant. Although it could go in the other direction just as quickly.

On the sidelines, the two masters simply watched as their servants did battle. Bazett's look of victory was quickly turned into one of shock as she watched Scathach survive the normally fatal blow without much as a scratch. She would then begin to use her magic, if her servant was going to fight, then she would as well.

Without much as a warning, she charged the opposing master. Catching them completely off-guard. Only having just enough time to create a simple runic defense. The two servants noticed this, but their masters asked them not to interfere. Bazett didn't get much time before the other master simply vanished into the darkness.

"I don't know if you paid attention in history class or not. But have you heard what happened ten years ago?" their voice could be heard all over, it was everywhere yet nowhere at the same time. Akin to a hunter stalking and taunting their prey.

"Of course, which member of the association doesn't know about the great Fuyuki Grail war?" the war ten years ago, by far the biggest learning moment in the entirety of the Magus Association. It was the perfect example of what happens when a group of masters fights both themselves and another set of seven masters. It was quite the miracle that the Mages of Light managed to come out victorious.

"Then you should know about the Mages of Shadow, including me." Bazett would look around, trying to get a bead on the voice. But she was having no luck. Every few seconds, an explosion rune would go off next to her. While not enough to be fatal, they were more than plenty to disorientate her.

It was then when Bazett realized how outclassed she truly was. The Mages of shadow, at least according to what she was able to learn, were highly skilled at hiding and magic. Blending perfectly into the shadows of the night, launching hit and run attacks on unsuspecting masters and servants. If she was fighting one of the old Masters of Shadow, there was no chance of victory. She needed to retreat and think of a way to victory.

Back with the lancers, the fight was just about to reach its conclusion. Scathach, having survived her student's Noble Phantasm was wanted to unleash one of her own.

"While your form was near perfect, there was still one thing you lacked." Her voice held signs of experience. "Allow me to show you my preferred method." The purple-clad lancer would summon a second spear, before going into a stance which Cú didn't know.

"Cú Chulainn Ireland's Child of Light, here is the true strength I purposefully kept from you." Her motions were quick. Far faster than her opponents could track, even with the enhancements that being a servant provided.

"First, the stunning spear." A lance would strike Lancer in the chest, rising him high into the air and paralyzing him. The energy crackling around him made sure that even if he wasn't paralyzed, he wouldn't be able to move any of his limbs.

"And now the piercing Strike. **Gáe Bulg Alternative!**" An overhead throw aimed straight at Cú Chulainn's spiritual core. With no way to escape it, all he could do was wait for the inevitable to come. Death by his teacher's hands, by a separate version of the technique he was famous for. Quite ironic isn't it? A Heroic Spirit summoned to the Holy Grail War, only to die in its opening moments. What kind of hero was he?

**(New Fuyuki Church)**

All Gilgamesh could do was smile in self-victory. The servant he wanted the most had come out victorious, just as he thought she would. He believed that Scathach would be a servant to be feared in the coming Grail war. Just like she was in the Great War ten years ago.

"It seems as though Scathach has come out victorious." Again, Kirei was stating the obvious, something that he already knew. But this was just fine in Gil's opinion. All that mattered is that his lancer won, she again proved herself worthy of his embrace.

"Of course, she would win, did you expect anything else, Kirei?" his wine was empty, a sad sight indeed.

"Not necessarily, I just expected the other Lancer to provide more of a challenge. Perhaps that other master is not worthy to hold Cú Chulainn's leash?" The priest had finished reading, putting the book back on the altar. He had to get ready for another visitor coming. A visitor who would unknowingly give him quite a useful gift.

"If you want my royal opinion, that blue lancer will be quite the attack dog." Gilgamesh would then return to his room. With the Grail war finally underway, he needed to conserve his energy. Sooner or later, he would need to act. But for now, he was content to sit back and watch the war play out around him.

"How you deal with her is entirely up to you."

**(New Fuyuki)**

There was a deep pain, he could feel that much, sharp and stinging pain in the middle of his chest. What he felt, was the aftermath of surviving one of Scathach's Noble Phantasms. Her own Gáe Bulg, just as powerful and deadly as the one he possessed.

"Setanta," He would hear his mentor, the pain was drowning out most of what she was saying. But he was able to piece everything together.

"You're lucky I didn't aim for your heart. Had I been slightly less careful in my aim, you would be the first casualty of this war." Scathach would turn around, walking back towards her master. "You have the rest of the war to grow strong enough to defeat me. Don't waste any moments lying about doing nothing." With the final words said, the duo of shadow retreated into the night. His master was trying to comfort him, offering words of encouragement. But inside, Cú Chulainn felt like a disgrace. What student couldn't beat their master having learned everything they could from them?

Eventually, the two would also leave the park, deciding it was best that they formulate some sort of strategy to win this war.

Perhaps the war's neutral overseer could provide some answers? Kirei always seemed to have the answer to her questions. He would be willing to help her out again, right?

* * *

**For everyone hoping for a good Scathach vs. Cú fight, I hope I didn't disappoint you. What I wanted to do with this first fight was show just how outclassed Lancer was compared to Lancer of Shadow. Thus, giving him a reason to fight in the war so that he may eventually best his mentor in single combat. **

**I also revealed a few of Gil's motives in this chapter. And probably surprising no one, it's similar to what they are in UBW, except they're for Scathach instead of Artoria. I wonder if that will cause him any problems. **

**I hope you all have a wonderful day and I'll see you in the next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 3: What happens now?

**Sorry for the unannounced little break, had a couple of other things on my plate. But overall, I had some time to work on this chapter. Hopefully, this makes up for the delay. **

**School started back up, which was the main source of my newfound lack of time. **

**I think that I'll reveal the identity of Scathach's master, next chapter. Some for story reasons. others, for the fact that I'm having trouble thinking of ways to describe scenes while still keeping them anonymous. So, be prepared for the reveal next chapter! **

**Hyperomegasonic26:**** Interesting thoughts. I wonder what you'll think of this chapter?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Nasuverse, I only own my OC**

**Enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

**(Fuyuki City)**

The second day of the Grail War had arrived and still not one of the other servants besides Gilgamesh and Cu Chulainn were accounted for. The aging master, as well as Scathach, decided that it would be a good opportunity to explore what exactly happened to Fuyuki in the ten years since they've been gone. Knowing that the city was able to be rebuilt meant little if what was inside remained the same. New stores have opened up, but they knew that something would happen with certainty. The only questions were if they any better than the ones which unfortunately burnt down ten years ago?

There was a small little store which caught Scathach attention, a small Irish gift shop seemingly out of place in a Japanese city. When asking why this was the case, her master explained that this was the result of the interconnected world they now lived in.

Their journey would eventually take them to one of the City's many schools. One which the pair did not have a lot of familiarity with. The school itself wasn't interesting enough to warrant a further investigation on its own. But something within its walls spoke beyond what mere words could hope to describe.

"Three of our opponents go to school here, I'm certain of it." There wasn't much to the old scot's tone. Other than the confirmation of what may have been a gut feeling. But, regardless of what it was, it was clear that something was going through their mind. Scathach didn't respond, merely wondering why her master wanted to stay here instead of going somewhere else.

"Wait, one of the girls. I recognize her." he was referencing the girl with the twin pigtails. Ten years ago, he used a young girl sporting a similar hairstyle as a means to force a confrontation with Gilgamesh's old master. It was that engagement specifically which created the everlasting rivalry between the Tohsaka family and the master of Shadow. Although from what Kirei told them, it seems the young Tohsaka doesn't know of the rivalry. That or she can't remember what happened.

"Interesting" the old master would say to themselves. "It seems as though that she's grown a little. I wonder if she'll fight the way her father did." It was a guess, whether it was accurate or not was yet to be determined, but it was still a guess nonetheless.

"There's not much we can do here for now." Scathach's voice cut through the tense concentration. "As much as I hate it, we should return to Kotomine church for the time being. We should plan our opening moves, _Kirei_ might be able to provide some assistance."

Back at the school, a certain Burnette got a weird feeling. That her involvement in the coming war would be a lot more complicated than she initially thought. While memories of a time she'd rather forget began to replay themselves in her mind.

**(Kotomine Church)**

"So, I take it that your little excursion wasn't to your liking?" Kirei still had that smug confidence to him. The kind o sociopath would use when plotting out what actions they would take in the future. In all likelihood, the two shadows believed him to be a sociopath. Since the grail demanded that the two ally in the coming war, there wasn't much the two of them could do. Their hands were tied by the terms forced upon them by the grail.

"Aye, it doesn't look like Fuyuki changed all that much. But in a way it has, unlike a certain 'priest' I know." Kirei wouldn't respond, deciding instead to maintain his smirk. He knew that for as long as the Grail war was in effect, the former master and servant of shadow were bound by a geas to never harm him. Yet the same was also true of him, he couldn't harm them either.

But this was going exactly as he wanted it to, if things went according to plan, the two of them would be the final sacrifices necessary to bring Angra Mainyu here. Allowing the Grail to finish what it started ten years ago.

"So, what brings you here at this time of day?" believe it or not, Kirei was genuinely curious as to why the two of them were here. During the last war, they never showed themselves openly like they are now. Preferring instead to lay within the shadows and ambush their prey. It was how they were able to defeat the Lancer of Light and cause the Assassin of Light to temporarily retreat. Scathach managed to catch the other lancer off-guard while their assassin managed to drive the Assassin who meant to simply observe their battle away by their presence alone.

"Bring Gilgamesh up here," Scathach replied. "As much as I detest him, he should be here to listen in on our current plans."

During the discussion, the four of them talked over who the other masters might be. The three students in the school were brought up. Kirei confirmed that one of those set to be a master was Rin Tohsaka. The heiress to the Tohsaka family as well as the same one he used a bait ten years ago.

**(Flashback)**

"Saber, use your noble phantasm." It was the final moments of the great Fuyuki Grail war. The final three servants were standing in the same room. The Archer Gilgamesh, the Lancer Scathach. And the Hooded Saber. "Destroy the Grail." This was the moment that was burned into the memory of the last two servants of shadow. The moment where Kiritsugu Emiya brought a sudden end to the great Fuyuki grail war, utilizing a Noble Phantasm.

"Kiritsugu!" the last master would begin "you daft idiot. Have you any idea about what you're about to do! Scathach, stop him! Use your Noble Phantasm if you have to!" the master's

**(Flashback end)**

The second command seal was used then. But it didn't work, despite their best efforts, Saber managed to launch their Noble Phantasm.

The look of concern from Kirei felt unnatural. By all accounts and experiences, Kirei was a sociopath who felt no emotions. So, for him to at least feign concern felt off.

"It was the last war, wasn't it? Saber?" Scathach spoke right as Gilgamesh entered the room. Looking annoyed at being called for out of the blue.

"Aye" her master would respond. "My last use of a command seal." She didn't use her Gae Bulg then. Believing herself fast enough to stop him from voicing the command.

But Scathach wasn't, Saber unleashed Excalibur, the Sword of Promised Victory. Landing a perfect shot on the Holy Grail. It was a scene that shouldn't have happened, Saber and Archer were supposed to take on Lancer in a 2v1 as per the rules of a great grail war.

"I still remember that moment with undying clarity. I will get my revenge on that mongrel for his foolish actions." Gilgamesh finally responded. Believing the two mongrels, and Scathach, worthy enough to hear his resolve. "From this moment on. I shall take a more active role in this grail war."

"We don't even know if any of the other servants have been summoned or not." Scathach's state would have silenced anyone not prepared to receive it. But Gilgamesh found it endearing, it was one of the many qualities which drove him to desire her. To take her as his wife.

"The matter of other servants being summoned or not is irrelevant to my desires. It might be worth the entertainment to see those mongrels cowering before me. Prostrating themselves before me as they should, begging me to spare them." Gil was going off again, one of the many things about him that Scathach despised. Even during the last war, the so-called "King of Heroes" held himself above everyone else. She was a warrior, anyone who could effectively stand against desperate odds was worthy of her attention. Those who were able to pass her trials and gain an audience with her, even more so. One of the many rules on the battlefield was to never underestimate your opponent, which was a rule Scathach, as a warrior herself, lived by constantly. However, these past ten years had mellowed her out a little. Going ten years without a fight had forced her to adapt a little. Even so, Scathach would still take time to keep her skills sharp.

'_I c dislike how full of himself Gilgamesh is, it seems to have gotten worse over the past ten years.'_ while only her master heard her, it was obvious to everyone in the room what Scathach was thinking.

'_I know you don't, and I don't much care for 'im either. If it weren't for this Geas, I'd be more than happy for you to stick a Noble Phantasm on him.'_

For the rest of the afternoon and into the evening, the two would discuss further on how they intended to go about fighting this war. With Scathach and her master still appearing to be independent of Kirei. Only once things got dire would their alliance be revealed to the other surviving masters.

**(Matou estate)**

"Listen to me and listen well, Sakura." the disembodied voice of Zouken Matou rang throughout the room. Under normal circumstances, Sakura would have flinched just by hearing it, but with her duty to the Matou family as a master, she had no choice but to listen to the advice of her adopted Grandfather.

"I just learned that one of the old masters of Shadow has just returned to Fuyuki. Likely bringing their servant with them." there was a disappointment in Zouken's tone. The unexpected arrival of that master just lowered his chances of winning this grail war even more than they already were.

"So, what your saying is?" Sakura was nervous, she didn't want to be a master. She had planned to make a book of false attendant so that Shinji would fight the war in her stead. That way she could remain close to Shirou and not have to worry about fighting him.

She wasn't sure if her heart could take it.

"I would recommend that you take Rider and go see for yourself just how capable this master is." Zouken's voice still haunted the room, sending shivers down the young Matou's spine.

"If-if you insist." Sakura would waste no time before running out of the manor, trying in vain to steady her breathing. Zouken had told her stories of the brutality of the Shadow Masters. If one was still a part of this war, it was likely they haven't lost their touch. The only question running through her mind was the identity of the returning master? Would Shirou be okay, would she be okay?

**(Fuyuki city)**

The meeting with Kirei was over just as fast as it started, neither Scathach nor her master wanted to be in the same room with those two any longer than they had to.

"Remind me again why that geas is in effect?" Her annoyance at their condition spoke for both of them. She, alongside her master, was annoyed at the fact that Gilgamesh wouldn't stop speaking his nonsense. Silently, the two started to think that he only said those things to inflate his ego. Not that it needed any help, to begin with.

"It's not because I wished it to be if that's what yer askin'." they stopped by the same park where they fought Bazett and Cu Chulainn. "I believe it's something the Grail forced upon us as soon as we entered this war. If it's not that, I don't know the reason why." Off in the distance, Scathach could sense someone heading their way. Instantly she was on guard as a version of the Gae Bulg appeared in her hands. What walked towards them was a sight they would never forget for the rest of the war.

Bazett Fraga McRemitz, the Irishwoman who fought against them last night.

She was limping towards them, clutching her left arm, or the stub that was left of it. Her eyes held a dazed look to them. Something had happened to her, something which caused her to lose her left arm. But as she looked know, she needed help and fast.

Having caught sight of her opponents from last night, Bazett let herself fall unconscious. Hoping that her former adversaries would be honorable enough to not kill her when she couldn't defend herself.

Quickly the two would rush towards her, lying her down on one of the benches while keeping the left side of her body elevated to minimize blood flow to the area. Runes from both Servant and Master would be used alongside whatever first aid they could safely administer. Until eventually their combined efforts managed to stop her from bleeding out. After which she would fall unconscious, leaving Scathach and her master wondering what exactly happened. What happened to her arm, and where was Cu Chulainn?

* * *

**So, if you know Hollow Ataraxia, you know which scene is being referenced towards the end. If not, I'm not going to say anything due to spoiler reasons. All I will say is that you should look into the scene a little. It sets a good pretext for the events that occur in UBW.**

**I hope you all have a wonderful day and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4: the 4th Holy Grail War

**Wow, this story hasn't been updated since September. Where has the time gone? But anyway, I'm done with college and should have more time on my hands to write now. So that's a bit of good news. Also, I would like to wish everyone a wonderful New Year, spend this time well and I wish the best for all of you!**

**Reviews:**

**hyperomegasonic26****:**** That does sound like an interesting idea, although there is a slight problem to it. But revealing what that problem is would spoil the chapter, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Nasuverse, I only own MY OC. **

**I hope you all enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

**(Fuyuki City, 2 days later)**

Two days had passed and nothing of any particular note happened to the master and servant pair. Bazett was still unconscious, although it was unknown to either of them when she would wake. Kirei had sent a notice to that saying that both the Berserker and Archer classes of Servants arrived during those two days. Bringing the total number of servants in Fuyuki to 5. The other Servants: Rider, Caster, Assassin, and Saber, had yet to make their appearances. Kirei also mentioned that tonight would mark the "official start" of the Grail War since he expected the rest of the servants to appear by tonight.

Quickly the aged master would take a glance at the mirror. Her once deep purple hair was beginning to lighten in color and change to gray, a clear sign of her age. She figured that this would be the last time they were going to be in Fuyuki. She was growing older by the minute, already in her early fifties. Fate was a cruel mistress to have her fight in a war separate from her own. She had no allies this time around, only her servant Scathach. The combined Masters of Shadow were no longer possible. She was the only one left of that Group, the rest died during the Great Fuyuki Grail War. Kirei was the last remaining Master of Light. They were up against a new breed of masters, wholly unprepared for the war they were expected to fight.

"How is Bazett?" Her tone was surprisingly motherly given the circumstances surrounding the two of them. A former enemy no under your care was something rarely seen in a Grail War. Most Masters who happened to find themselves unable to continue sought protection from the Holy Church. Yet, every aspect of her form showed concern. Something that Scathach easily mirrored. Her servant, Cú Chulainn shouldn't have left her side, no matter the circumstances.

"She is still stable, thankfully. But I don't know if or when she'll wake." Both of them were concerned. Two days passed and the one who took Bazett's arm had yet to show themselves. Was it another Master/Servant combo, or was it something else entirely? The answer to that question was still unknown. Hiding somewhere within this cursed city.

"I still find it odd that Cú wasn't there alongside her. If you could only last about a year or so away from me, he wouldn't be able to last a week away from her."

"That should be the case, but there's something about her that you should know." She would turn around, meeting Scathach's gaze with her own. Deep brown eyes meet solidly red ones in a stare down of sorts. The two of them spent nearly 10 years together, they could easily read each other like an open book. It was even to the point where neither of them needed to talk to the other to understand what they were thinking. Yet they talked if only to confirm the other's thoughts.

"Bazett doesn't appear to have any command seals on her." So, their initial assumptions about Bazett were correct, she was no longer a Master in this Grail War. When she would wake, the two decided to send her back to the Magus Association. She would be safer there than anywhere in Fuyuki. Hopefully, the mages there would be kind enough to let her back in after her supposed failure. But that was unlikely to happen, the arrogant ones held most of the power there. They would likely let her go without so much as a second thought.

**(Later that night)**

Darkness had once again overtaken the city of Fuyuki allowing the masters to once again fight for possession of the Holy Grail. As the population, unaware of the battles taking place, blissfully sleep through the night.

'_Now then, assuming Bazett will last through the night, we should use this night to find out exactly who we're up against'_ The two master had been running across the rooftops, searching for any sign of a servant they could. Fully utilizing their unnaturally high Presence Concealment to hide from any who might attempt to ambush them. It was one of their many carryovers from the previous war, one of ambushes and deceit. Make the enemy look one way, then strike at them from somewhere completely unexpected.

"Something is going on at the schoolyard!" Without even a word of confirmation, the two immediately went to the School. Not even wasting seconds, any wasting time would decrease their chances of seeing their opponents in action. It was an opportunity too good to pass up.

Upon reaching the school's grounds, the pair hid, not far from where the fight was currently underway. Almost immediately, the Lancer in blue was recognized as Cú Chulainn, the same Servant the pair fought two nights ago. The Servant clad in traditional samurai armor was a completely unknown factor. What stood out the most about them were their horns and an apparent ability to manipulate fire. The mysterious servant also wielded both a naginata and a katana with surprising skill and efficiency. Matching the famed Celtic warrior blow for blow. It seemed to many that they were in a fluid dance,

"What Servant can wield fire to that degree of skill?" It was a question both of them were asking. "A warrior of that sort has never existed throughout recorded history." Quietly the two continued to watch the fight progress and then come to its inevitable conclusion due to an interruption. They quietly and with muted horror, watch as Cú use the demonic spear to kill a bystander in cold blood.

As much as both of them wanted to help the unfortunate bystander, they broke the rules when it comes to Holy Grail Wars and had to be dealt with before they could spread any rumors around. It was one of the many unfortunate realities that every Master and Servant had to live with.

Together, the two of them watched as a raven-haired girl, likely the master to the mysterious servant, sat next to the bystander. Stopping the blood flow and using some sort of pendant on them.

"We need to get going," Scathach would soon point out. "If we stay here any longer, we're likely to be spotted. I'm going to follow Setanta, Make sure that he's alright." The older looking woman smirked, already expecting something similar.

"I was thinking the same thing."

**(Inside the School)**

Servants leave behind a trail of mana wherever they go, so it was easy to follow Cú Chulainn's path up until the point where he killed that bystander. The girl had left not too long ago, leaving behind her pendant. Fortunately, or perhaps not, the victim was still lying there on the floor, alive but unconscious. Slowly the teen would groan, a sign that he was beginning to come to. A miracle in of itself in regards to the recent attempt on his life. Hesitantly, he tried to get up. His body reacting to the sudden movement painfully.

"Woah there, laddie…" Near instantly, the older Master was by the teen's side. "You just came back from the verge of death. Honestly, I'm surprised you were able to recover. Not many managed to survive the foul end of that spear."

"Wh- What happened? Did I-?" he tried to ask. Only to be answered immediately after.

"Die? Well, you were close to death, but for some reason, you didn't." She then got the teen to his feet, feeling it best that she protected his way back home. "Can you walk?" the boy nodded, as he took her hand.

"We need to leave now, it's no longer safe for you to be here." Together, the two of them silently left the school building. Careful not to attract any unwanted attention. Either from other Master/Servant pairs or any stray eyes in general. It was still too early in the Grail War, there were many opportunities for things to go awry.

She could still sense that Scathach was close by, seemingly still on the hunt for where her star pupil ran off to. Oddly enough, there was also the fact that Gilgamesh himself was nearby. Was this his idea of being more active? She would have to ask him about it later on.

"My home isn't too far from here, can we go there?" the boy tried to ask, still a little delirious from the recovery process. But fortunately, he was in a state where he could function at a level to be a guide. She would have to help with the full recovery at his place, as she didn't have any medical equipment on her person.

"Aye, that should be as good a spot as any other. Let's get going before others show themselves." Together and silently, the two made their way through the city of Fuyuki. Towards the site where Kiritsugu Emiya made his base of operations ten years ago.

**(Emiya Estate)**

The estate itself was quiet, the only inhabitants either having gone to their own homes for the night or already asleep. That didn't matter, as the only thing on either of their minds was what happened at the school.

"I never did get your name lad." The teen quickly showed her towards the medical cabinet, although somewhat disappointed by the lack of available options. She was more than able to treat wounds made by the demonic spear Gae bulg.

"Shirou," he responded. "Shirou Emiya." She would pause for a moment.

"Emiya?" That name sounded too familiar, does this teen have some relation to Kiritsugu?

"Yes, Is something the matter?" She was still frozen, many memories from the last war were coming back.

"No, nothing of the sort. Come, let's get you all healed up." Internally she was screaming, had she known of this location ten years earlier, Kiritsugu wouldn't have been as much of an issue as he turned out to be.

'_I sense the magic circuits within this boy. Kiritsugu, you daft idiot, what have you gotten this boy into?'_ In no time at all, Shirou was brought back to full strength. Almost like he never took a blow to his heart in the first place. The only remnants of something ever going wrong were the bloodstain on his school uniform. Fortunately, that was something that could be washed out.

"There, that should do it for now." She was packing up to leave. Not before offering Shirou one last piece of medical advice.

"I would take it easy, lay low if you have to. Don't want to reopen that wound." She didn't bother waiting for a response. Walking off back into the night, and away from the boy's prying eyes. There was more she still needed to do tonight, watching over Kiritsugu's brat, was not one of them.

Her fists were clenched in anger, even now the past war is directly in her face. What tricks must the Holy Grail play on her? Her wish was simple, it always was. Yet it felt the need to deny her that wish at every opportunity. It did so during the last war, what's to say that it won't do so again.

"You seem to be in a joyful mood." Scathach's voice rang out through the silent darkness. Yet she wasn't alone, another servant was there alongside her.

"Don't Scathach, not right now anyway." Her stare hardened, "Also why is Gilgamesh here?" As expected, out of the shadows walked the King of Heroes himself. Third King of Uruk, Gilgamesh.

"Because I couldn't leave my Scathach all alone, now could I?" Both Master and Servant groaned at that statement.

"Cut it, Archer of Light. You aren't earning yourself any favors." Scathach was more annoyed than anything else. Having run into him during her hunt for Cú Chulainn, he mentioned that there was going to be an event that she would just have to witness.

"Lancer is in the area." Together, the three of them followed the Celtic warrior's trail, back to the Emiya estate. Where Shirou was brought back so that he could recover from his earlier encounter with the spearman.

There they watched, unable to do anything to either side, as Cú Chulainn, Ireland's child of light, chased Shirou around the entire estate. Easily fending off the boy's vain attempts at self-defense. Even both servants had to admit that the boy held promise when it came to combat. Shirou seemed to be highly adaptable and able to react quickly to changing circumstances. A much-needed trait when on the field of battle. The only question now is if he'll be able to survive this confrontation with one of the strongest and fiercest warriors of the Celtic ulster cycle?

Soon after, they were inside what appeared to be a shed. The fight going in Lancer's favor. Quietly, the three moved to get a better view of what was going on. Having lost sight of the pair at their previous location. All the while, Gilgamesh still held a trademark mark and arrogant air. It was obvious that he knew something, something that Scathach and her master were going to find out, very soon.

As fast as the Servant entered the shed, he was thrust out. Being chased down by another Servant. A male Servant with short blond hair, emerald-green eyes and a holy sword that no one could forget.

With a ferocity unlike any witnessed until the point, Saber fought against Lancer. Demonic Spears clashing against Holy Swords. For perhaps a brief moment, maybe longer. The two Servants clashed, before breaking the lock and looking for another opening. A dance of two skilled combatants like what happened at the schoolyard took place at the Emiya Estate.

"Return to Kirei, Gilgamesh. If you stay here any longer the plan might not work." With only a smirk, the King of Heroes did as was asked and dematerialized. Returning to the church to watch the spectacle from there.

Back to the fight, the two Servants took a brief pause. Sizing the other Servant, a little more closely after the first exchanges of blows. Silently comparing their skills against what they just witnessed. Picking apart that spar piece by piece, leaving no detail unaccounted for.  
"I have to admit, I've rarely met a swordsman who's as skilled as you are." Still Gripping the Gáe Bulg in a combat stance, he went in for another series of attacks. Testing the Saber's defenses much more thoroughly this time. Before going back to a state-off, this swordsman was more skilled than he let on.

"To hear that from a warrior like yourself is an honor, Lancer. Your footwork and speed are beyond incredible." Saber would take a mid-guard stance, looking at the form lancer took. It was one that looked oddly familiar to him, but yet he couldn't exactly place where he originally saw it.

"Hmph. How Noble." the Gáe Bulg began to glow in demonic flame. "Don't you know that on the battlefield there's no such thing as nobility? Now ready or not I shall come to take your life!" The intensity of the flame grew, Cú Chulainn was unleashing his Noble Phantasm. **"Gáe Bulg" **The soaring spear that strikes with death, the Noble Phantasm he used to strike down many a foe, was now aimed directly at Saber's heart.

Yet the unnamed Servant stood and accepted the incoming strike. Fully trusting his ability to parry this Noble Phantasm. Second, by second, the spear flew towards its target. Yet still, the Saber stood in defiance of the deadly threat in front of him. Having full trust in his capability to effectively parry the incoming blow.

Like a tree standing against the wind, Saber waited as the spear got ever closer, waiting until the perfect moment to begin his deflection. The technique itself seemed familiar to him, but yet he couldn't remember where he saw it.

Then at the last second, Saber raised their sword to deflect and parry the incoming Noble Phantasm. Time would slow to a crawl as everyone looked on to see Saber fighting against the demonic spear. But eventually, Saber would prove to win, parrying the spear with skill only a master swordsman could wield.

.

.

.

.

.

But Causality is a finicky thing, in one-minute cause and effect flow down one particular stream. But change one little detail and the whole river changes. Aim the Spear at a different location, throw the spear a little harder. Subtle alterations can change cause and effect to a great degree. Gáe Bulg is a weapon designed to rewrite causality. So that even if it misses, it'll rewrite the attack to where it hits.

That is what happened to Saber, Causality rewrote itself so that Gáe Bulg struck him just below the shoulder. And then the spear did its work, throwing the Servant through the air as if he were nothing more than a mere puppet. Before slamming him to the ground with enough force to shatter buildings.

Lancer was stunned by the turn of events; Saber had survived his Noble Phantasm? He didn't know the technique that Scathach did; it shouldn't have been possible for Saber to survive that Noble Phantasm.

"Not to be a sore loser or anything, but how did you survive?" Cú Chulainn was desperate, that blow should have killed him. "That attack rewrites Causality!"

Saber was kneeling on the ground, clutching the wound on his shoulder. That last-second change in his guard saved his life. He had a clearer picture now, only two people were known for that technique. Before him was one of them, Ireland's Child of Light.

"An attack that rewrites cause and effect? But that doesn't make sense. The other one…" He was confused, Gáe Bulg stunned the victim before piercing them in the heart. Where did this causality effect come from?

"Don't bother looking too much into it, you'll only confuse yourself more." Lancer then began to walk away. "Amway, since my Master is a coward. He's having me retreat if anyone can survive my Noble Phantasm."

"Wait, you're running away in the middle of a battle?" Saber tried to interject; Getting cut off by Lancer only seconds later.

"Well, you could try to follow me, no guarantees that you'll survive." With that, Lancer left the estate, returning so that he could report to his Master.

Back with Scathach, she was fuming. Something was forcing the Servant of Shadow to stay her hand. That she couldn't attack her pupil. Was it that geas that bound the two of them to the 'alliance' with Kirei and Gilgamesh?

"Everythin' alright?" Her Master tried to ask. She was just as angry as her Servant. But this revealed key information neither of them could ignore. Cú Chulainn, Ireland's child of light, was a Servant of Kirei Kotomine. It was the only logical conclusion they could come to.

"No, Setanta is the only one that can rightfully kill me. And now he can't, I'm angered more than anything." the two continued to look upon the battle, seeing it go to its inevitable conclusion upon the use of the ultimate technique. "His form is still wrong, that's why Saber survived."

Saber was still looking around; his heightened Presence Detection was telling him that they were being watched. He had a general location as was looking right at the Master and Servant pair.

"Whoever you two are, come out now and I will spare your life." brandishing the Holy Sword, Saber stood on guard. Ready to protect his Master from anything that might try and take his life.

What Shirou saw as the two of them came into view shook him to his very core. One was the woman who saved his life and brought him back here. The other was someone who looked oddly like her, almost as if they were twins.

"Well, that's an odd form of introduction." the two pairs of red eyes shined the faux illumination. "But it's nice to see you again, Saber of Light. Or do you wish to go by your true name, Sir Arthur Pendragon?"

* * *

**With Chapter 4 done, I now return to the endless void of writing. Only to return once chapter 5 is ready to go. **

**I hope you all have a wonderful New Year, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5: Makings of a Master

**Almost three months later, a new chapter emerges from the shadows to consume us all. My apologies for the delay, but life seemed to get in the way of me having time to write. **

**Other than that, I don't have much to say at the moment. So, I'll just head straight into the review.**

**Hyperomegasonic26:**** We talked via PMs for a bit so I'm not going to say much here. But it seems like you've assumed it would be Emiya.**

**Now that I think about it a little more, this is going to be an AU on how the original UBW played out. Discounting the OC/Servant, characters might do things a little differently than how they were in UBW canon. I just wanted to let you all be aware of that. **

**That's it for me as of now, Enjoy chapter 5 everyone!**

* * *

**(Emiya Estate)**

Shirou was at a loss for words. First, he learned that his heart was somehow pierced through. Then the one who stabbed him comes back to kill him for good. Only to be stopped by someone else wielding a sword. Then after a brief fight between the two of them, that spear-wielding man fled. The woman who saved his life appeared out of nowhere, with someone who looks almost exactly like her not too far behind.

"Well, that's an odd form of introduction." He could see both pairs of red eyes staring at him. "But it's nice to see you again, Saber of Light. Or do you wish to go by your true name, Sir Arthur Pendragon?" The King of Knights? What was King Arthur doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be long dead? The legend of King Arthur dates back to the medieval era.

"Scathach, the Lancer of Shadow; have you come to finish me off?" The Saber of Light, King Arthur himself, was irritated at the situation more than anything else. While it may have been ten years between the grail wars, to him it was only a matter of minutes, maybe even seconds. Only he knew the exact amount of time he spent between the two different grail wars.

"Not quite" the Lancer's gaze was strong, scaring Shirou more than even being close to death. Their sharp red eyes easily pierced through his defenses. Unnerving him more than he ever thought possible. "I was merely observing your duel with the other lancer. It's not luck that you still live, he was careless and his form is still wrong, despite his training. Rest assured, if we end up fighting each other again, I promise that I won't have such troubles." It was obvious that some tension remained between the two servants. Their tone of voice alone was more than enough to determine that. Not to mention the slightly aggressive stances they had while glaring at the other. The tips of both spear and sword were pointed directly at the other, daring the other warrior to make the first move. Each ready to continue the conflict that they fought ten years ago.

"Master, whatever you do, do not trust either of them. The master is nothing but deceit and treachery, that lancer of hers is the epitome of unchivalrous, an assassin in a knight's clothing." Saber, or King Arthur, still held the aggressive stance, wanting desperately to settle a fight that had been silently raging for about ten years.

"What do you mean? She saved my life!" Shirou yelled out, still shocked and confused by the sudden turn of events. Yet Saber had none of it, he was still focused on the immediate threat before him.

"Still a little harsh, even after all these years your highness? I'm disappointed." The faux sadness wasn't lost on the legendary King of Knights. Having fought against her for far too long in the last war, Arthur felt that he knew the last Master of Shadow inside and out and could tell when she was lying. After all, the saying goes that if you know yourself and know your enemy, you'll never fear defeat. It was a lesson he learned firsthand on the many fields of battle he saw as king of the Britons so long ago. One that he had learned in the penultimate battle in the last grail war. Against someone, Arthur long thought to be a longtime ally.

"Don't even bother lying to me Ailis!" Saber exclaimed, "Master, believe me when I say that the woman before you shouldn't be trusted under any circumstance." Shaking his head, King Arthur removed the unpleasant thoughts from his mind. He didn't want to think about what happened back then. He needed to focus on the here and now. Focus primarily on the current Grail War that he had been summoned to fight in. Not the one he fought all those years ago.

"Come now Your highness," The now identified Ailis interrupted. "Surely you don't mean to impose on the poor lad? Let him decide for a change will ye? After all the young lad here's the one that's supposed to call the shots isn't, he?" Saber only got more defensive as Ailis spoke. Not even bothering to hear his master's attempted argument.

"I only seek to keep my master safe throughout this war. If that means I earn his Ire, I will gladly accept that." Ailis just laughed at Saber's response, truly the King of Knights hasn't changed since the last war.  
"You haven't changed at all, Saber of Light." however Scathach was soon to interrupt.

_'Master, there's another Servant on the way here.'_ Not even hesitating for a moment Ailis silently motioned for Scathach to go delay them. As she wanted to learn a little more about Shirou, and how he was related to Kiritsugu Emiya.

"Now then, before we do anything; Lower your sword Saber of Light. I swear upon the honor of my name that I mean no harm to neither you nor your master, Shirou." She raised her hands in a way signaling surrender as if to prove her intentions true. Taking a seat on the ground and inviting the two of them to sit next to her.

Hesitantly, Saber lowered his weapon and followed Shirou. Taking a seat between his master and Ailis, silently telling her not to try anything funny. A message that she understood perfectly, yet didn't care to follow with any seriousness. As she was certain that she could survive the worst-case scenario.

"Now then lad, do you have any idea as to what you've gotten yourself into?" Shirou seemed a little off-put by the question posed to him, as truth be told. All of this was new to him. The fight in the courtyard, none of it made sense as far as he knew.

"Not in the slightest, I saw a fight in the school courtyard but when I tried to flee, someone clad in blue stabbed me in the heart. Then you arrived and brought me back. Then he returned and tried to kill me again." Ailis just sighed after hearing Shirou's response. She was going to have to explain everything. A task that she was not looking forward to.

"Lad, whether you wanted it or not. You're in what's called a Holy Grail War." Ailis began, "A free for all between seven pairs of Masters and Servants." Taking a brief pause, she could already guess what question was on his mind.

"A Master is someone like you, or me. We hold a wish deep within our hearts, that the Holy Grail potentially deems worthy of being granted. A Servant is someone like our mutual friend Saber of Light here. He is an ancient hero of ages long past, brought into the present day to be your sword throughout the war." Ailis then continued, explaining the typical roles a Master and Servant would play throughout this war. When questioned on how she knew all of this, and what she meant by Light and Shadow. She just waved it off, claiming it to be irrelevant to the current conversation at hand.

"Well then," After a short while, it looked like Shirou got a basic understanding of what it meant to be a master. "I believe that there's one last person we should go talk to. As much as I hate to admit it. To officially be a part of this war, the priest needs to know of your participation."

When they got to the street, Scathach was still fighting the Servant she had sensed from earlier. Rin was in the background, trying her best to maintain her composure. The mere sight of the Servant alone brought back horrible memories she tried to repress. Eventually, she had to go to counseling, and even Kirei did his best to get her to as normal a state as humanly possible.

"We're done here Lancer," That voice, it froze Rin solid. It was the one voice that she didn't want to hear.

"Oh, it's so good to see you again, Rin Tohsaka." Archer was still on guard, waiting for either Lancer or Saber to try anything that could conceivably harm their master. Even though it was obvious that Rin was still fighting her demons.

"You, but… how?"

**(Fuyuki Streets)**

They say that a person's demons are never cured, just contained. That the only thing you can do is suppress them so that they no longer affect you. Previous names for such a condition were combat fatigue, war neurosis, shell shock, but commonly it is referred to by the public as Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. A condition where your consciousness is scarred by an event so horrific that anything could potentially set it off. It was something that Rin had been dealing with for ten years, that she finally believed that she had under control. But seeing the lancer of Shadow brought everything back. Brought it back in such force that for the majority of the battle between the two Servants, Rin had been unable to do anything except reliving certain events that she'd rather forget.

"Wh- Why are you here?" she exclaimed, still fighting to get ahold of herself. "I- I thought that."

"That I wouldn't come back to see you again Rin? Well, you would have been partially right. But don't worry young lass." Ailis just walked past a still petrified Rin, muttering something only the two of them could hear. Then turning her attention back towards Shirou and Saber.

"Come on then lads, you're running out of moonlight. Oh, you can come along too if you desire Rin." Eventually, Rin broke from her trance-like state and followed the two pairs towards their destination, albeit at a great distance. Not even wanting to be remotely close to either Ailis or her Servant. Occasionally attempting to strike up a conversation with Shirou, anything to try and get her mind away from what she was currently thinking. All the memories of the past she'd rather avoid.

"So, Rin," Ailis asked, "did you ever find out who killed your father?" Rin was still guarded, giving only short responses. Not wanting anything to do with the last master of shadow for reasons that she kept to herself. Not telling anyone except the one person she trusted the most, Kirei Kotomine.

"Master," the archer would ask, "are you sure it's safe to be walking with these four? You seem rather uneased by the current situation." the archer held the elegance of an eastern warrior. Most likely one of Japanese origin, based on the design of the armor alone.

"If only unease was enough to explain it. Of all people, why does it have to be her that I run into? Why is she part of this Grail war?" It was a question Rin was asking herself ever since she first saw the Lancer of Shadow duel her Servant near the Emiya Estate. She was heading that way after losing track of the blue-clad lancer Servant. But running into one of the servants from the last war stopped her. The spear-wielding one who closely resembled the one in her nightmares.

"I wish I could answer your concerns master, but at the present moment I know little about the current situation." Archer stayed with their master throughout the journey, no one in the group was willing to trust the other. Neither Rin nor Saber trusted Ailis or Scathach, Shirou and Archer kept to themselves, unsure as to the cause behind all of the tension.

**(Fuyuki Streets)**

Silently watching them from the shadow, Rider and Sakura were watching the group meander its way towards the church. Sakura was able to recognize two of the six figures she saw, Rin and Shirou. The others she wasn't able to identify however, Rider determined that half of them had to be servants. it was the only conceivable option given the magic signatures that were there.

They tried to get a little closer, but the blond in the group would occasionally glance in their direction. Causing the two of them to occasionally pause their movements, at least until they were sure that the blond was no longer looking at them. Then the two would continue to follow the group. Following them until they arrived at their destination, the church in New Fuyuki.

* * *

**So, here's a question I would like to pose. What did Ailis do to Rin that broke her as much as it did? I know the answer but I'm going to hold it for later as it would be a massive spoiler. Those who get it right will get a shoutout when I post the reveal chapter. **

**I hope you all have a wonderful day and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
